


[Podfic of] A Night Without Armor

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral of the story is: If you're gonna hunt dragons on the mountain, don't forget to bring something shiny. And a sword might be good, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Night Without Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Night Without Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181366) by [madame_meretrix (laisserais)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/madame_meretrix). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1UKcciK) [18 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 41:22 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
